Saiyan Bonds-Of All Kinds_Reassuring Kisses
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: Chichi and Goku have a special night before the Cell Games. PG for mild citrus stuff. Read and Review! Please


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. NO SUING! (please………)  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfiction…..and the first I wrote especially for my new website! (www.geocities.com/dragontwin21/ClassyKats.html) This is my take on Goten's……um, well; beginning….let's put it that way. The second in my Saiyan Bonds of all Kinds series- which is not going in chronological order, for some reason. My first citrus….and it will be very mild. Oh yea, one more thing. Chichi's thoughts will be written like this. 'Goku's thoughts will be written like this.'  
  
Saiyan Bonds of All Kinds Reassuring Kisses Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Chichi found herself in the kitchen, as usual. She forced herself to calm down. Her son and her husband were off training to fight Cell….and she was in the kitchen! One more day………  
  
This might be the last chance she got to see her husband or her son. Well, Chichi my girl, that's what you get for marrying the strongest person in the universe. She fought the urge to slam her frying pan down. She couldn't afford to buy a new one if she broke it. Chichi, once the strongest female on Earth, was now fighting the urge to cry. Come now, it won't be that bad. They'll defeat him and come home, safe and sound, and you'll have done all this worrying for nothing. Chichi nodded her head, once, temporarily at ease. But what if they don't? She'd find some way to deal with it, she knew. You didn't stay married to Son Goku for 15 years and not learn some tricks. Damn him. There was no venom in her mental voice, though.  
  
Poor Bulma-san. She had finally convinced Vegeta that he was as much in love with her as she was with him (or did it happen the other way around? Bulma wasn't telling), and now he was going to fight off the most dangerous person that the Z warriors had to face yet. Then there was Mirai Trunks. At least Chichi wasn't the only who was standing to lose two of her family.  
  
She bit her lip, distracted (for the moment) from her cooking. Her jaw clenched, and blood slowly trickled down her cheek. Damn those Saiyan bonds…  
  
She would have left Goku a long time ago if not for that mental connection that made her sick when he was gone, or was in pain. When he was dead though, she had felt his mental presence within hers almost all the time. Chichi, you're having quite a day for denial, aren't you? Her mental voice demanded impatiently. You love Son Goku…nothing would ever cause you to leave him. Sad, but true. She thought back to a day… oh, it must have been 12 years ago. Well, Goku was naïve, but he certainly wasn't naïve when it came to certain matters. She blushed confidently. Well, that's one thing you've never had to complain about, huh, Chichi? A small smile crept up to the corners of her mouth. Except for maybe that it doesn't happen often enough. She confirmed to herself. There was no doubt in her mind that Goku loved her… or was there? Of course not. You don't need the public affection. Besides which, the only time you're in public is when he's fighting…and then the last thing he needs is to be distracted. She knew that, maybe better than anyone in the whole world. Anyway, Chichi, you know you love him the most when you two are alone and he smiles that special smile just for you, or when he smirks that way after he's proud of himself…  
  
The rice was beginning to smell funny. I hope I didn't burn it…the last thing I want to do is cook all that rice over again. To her amazement, she hadn't burned anything. Absently she rubbed her hand against her cheek, and discovered the blood from biting her lip. She took a washcloth and brushed it away, more careless than the she normally was with Gohan or Goku.  
  
At least she hadn't lost him to that damn heart virus. Now that would have been ironic: the strongest warrior in the galaxy, maybe even the universe, being thrown into bed by a microscopic thing… not even an organism. She chuckled humorlessly at that thought as she poured the rice into the colander that would drain the rice. She was saved from her morbid thoughts by Gohan who ran into the house and ran into the kitchen to hug her hello. He loved his mommy, and wasn't afraid to show it, which was unusual in a boy his age.  
  
"Hi, Kaasan." She reached down to kiss the top of his head.  
  
"Hello Gohan. Where's your Tousan?" Gohan pointed over to the doorway of the kitchen, where Goku stood leaning against the doorway. He was so handsome that her breath caught in her throat. His arms were crossed, and he was smirking confidently. Gohan, who sensed that something was going on, spoke out.  
  
"Mama, can I go to Krillin's? Dad said I could, but only for a little while. Then he said I'd better ask you." So much for dinner tonight. Oh well, they can eat it tomorrow night.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Gohan was obviously very confused, but he nodded and then took off out the doorway at super sonic speed. Chichi nervously reached over and turned off the stove.  
  
"What happened, Chi?" 'She sure looks nervous. Most likely not without reason, though. Why's she bleeding?'  
  
"You'll laugh."  
  
"No, I won't." Chichi looked up at her husband of a decade and a half.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about tomorrow, and, I well, got kind of angry and bit my lip." She had only just then noticed how funny that was. Goku didn't laugh.  
  
"Why, Chi?"  
  
"I don't know if I can take you dying on me again." He was still smirking, she noticed. Arrogant bastard, isn't he? She thought it, and then she took it back. Well, he's not Vegeta when it comes to that!  
  
"I don't plan on dying, Chi." She felt herself drowning in hopelessness.  
  
"I know that, Goku. But you weren't planning on dying the last time, were you?" His eyebrows shot up.  
  
"I'd never leave you alone on purpose, hon."  
  
"What about when you were learning that Instant Transmission thing?"  
  
"I needed to do that."  
  
"I KNOW! You always have to go off and save the world, damn you. You never have time to save me." She felt her eyes tearing up and she cursed herself. She wasn't going to cry! She was a princess, for Kami's sake! She was strong. Nevertheless, the tears were too many to stay in her eyes.  
  
"Chichi." That was all he ever had to say to get her undivided attention, and he knew it. "Chichi, come here." She looked up in his onyx eyes, and she knew. She knew everything she ever needed to know.  
  
"I told myself that you loved me… honestly Goku, I did…but I just didn't know."  
  
"Well, are you going to come here so that I can show you?" She ran over to where he was, for once not caring about the state of the kitchen, or asking how Gohan was doing with training…not even caring in the slightest. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me! She felt like shouting it to the world.  
  
He captured her with his strong arms. There was no escaping now, not even if she wanted to. He waited patiently while the last of the tears disappeared into little hiccups. 'I had forgotten how good she smelled. What would I do without her?' He loosened her hair from its binding so that it fell down to her shoulders. Chichi moved both her hands up to his chest to feel his strong chest muscles. That's one of the upsides to having a warrior as a lover, I guess. She never felt safer than when she was in Goku's arms. Safe, protected, prepared. Nothing could get to her here. No one could remove her from his arms without his permission, she knew. Not unless they wanted a ki ball through the head. That thought made her smile.  
  
'I'm never this complete without her. Does she know that?' Goku's mind was whirling, and his Saiyan instincts were kicking in. It was hard to have such a beautiful woman in your arms and not take advantage of her. He smiled, and kissed the soft skin on her neck, where the bite mark that was the Saiyan wedding band lay. As always, it made Chichi shiver in his arms, a reaction that Goku loved. She kissed this chest where head was conveniently lying.  
  
He placed his fingers under her chin, and tilted her head up so that she was looking into the eyes of Son Goku. He smirked, and then lowered his head to her mouth. Chichi stood up in tiptoe to meet his lips. The kiss was gentle, reassuring in its simplicity. For a while, at least. Chichi opened her lips and licked his gently to welcome him in. His capture of her was total. "Goku…"  
  
"I couldn't resist, with such a pretty lady in my arms." She grinned. Goku's compliments were so few and far between, that she had learned to treasure praise from him like precious jewels. He took her hand and began to lead her down the hallway to their bedroom.  
  
Goku sat down on the edge of the bed. Chichi, not feeling so shy anymore, sat down in his lap. Without waiting for her invitation, as he had done in times past, his kisses made their way lower than the neck, making her squeal. Sitting with her back to his chest, she noticed a few pieces of his hair in her face. Almost absently, she reached up and stroked his hair, knowing what that would do to him. She giggled as his purr vibrated through her chest. He stopped a moment.  
  
"That wasn't fair." He said, almost growling, but not really.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, m'dear," Chichi whispered softly into his ear. The classic Son grin covered his face, and her heart melted.  
  
Later that morning, Gohan safely asleep and Chichi on her way toward dream land, Goku allowed himself a small smirk. 'Now she knows I love her, just in case something happens to me. Better tell her, just in case.'  
  
"I love you, Chi."  
  
"I know, love."  
  
Goku was right – when they came to tell her of Goku's death, she knew, without question, just how much she was in love with him, and he with her.  
  
A/N : Yeah, I know I stopped just when I was getting to the good part ^_^  
  
I'm not very good at lemons. I just had to put my two cents in.  
  
I was so sick of all these "Goku doesn't really love Chichi" people -_-  
  
Or those people who insist Goku's stupid! He's not. He's just naïve!  
  
So I do what I always do when other DBZ fans piss me off.  
  
I wrote a fanfic.  
  
Reviews, even flames, are welcome this time. ^_^  
  
Dragontwin21@yahoo.com 


End file.
